SNIC S1 E8 Transcript
(In the hall, Kaito puts his pointer finger and taps the microphone. Kanata who is watching him gives him a smile) Kanata: Come on Kaito! You can’t just make it awkward! Kaito: Fine- I’m Kaito Takahashi, the leader of Ninetune. We are very excited to perform here, and we hope you are too. Kanata: That is okay, but you gotta need to be more energetic than that, Kaito. Fernando: Hey, Kaito… (Kaito looks at Fernando and gives him the mic) Fernando: Hola! I’m Fernando Garcia, and I… (Bell rings and Kanata smiles at all of them) Kanata: Lunch break, everyone. You will do some dancing during fourth period and fifth period. After that, you will might rehearse your speeches for JCON. (Nathan, Lachlan, Riya and Viola come first, followed by the remaining five. All of the five members, Kaito, Fernando, Changmin, Amelia and Moana smiled at each other awkwardly and then laughed) Fernando: I cannot believe it, Kaito! What was going on with you? Kaito: It suddenly hit me- some tremble in my legs. My bones are transforming into coconut jelly. Changmin: Man, hope that jelly will freeze during the real J-CON event. Amelia: Hey guys, is it possible if you can go to my room with me? I like to give you a room tour! Changmin: Sure Amelia! Amelia: My roommate is from Jumping Beatz by the way. Her name is Celina! Kaito: She’s in the band Minato’s in? He told me that yesterday! Fernando: Man, cannot wait to see your room. Moana: Let’s go! We cannot keep waiting! (Kaito, Fernando, Changmin, Amelia and Moana went to Amelia’s dorm, which is very neat) Changmin: Wow Amelia! Neat room! Amelia: All those stuff near my bed are mine! Including my laptop, Lappy. (Amelia went on her laptop to Textandpost, which shocked everyone) Kaito: You have Textandpost too! Amelia: When I was younger! I used to have this show called School’s For Life when I dress up as a girl named Michelle and talk about things that happened this week in school. Hey, watch it! (Kaito, Fernando, Amelia, Changmin and Moana all look at Amelia’s laptop as it shows a Michelle: Hi! I am Michelle! I am a supporter of my school Kingsley High! I am 14, turning 15 very soon, but it will be this year! Moana: Aw...look at her! She’s so cute! Amelia: But I find her annoying. Kaito: Does she know she’s being annoying? Michelle: I would like to welcome my friend, from Nebraska, Marcus! (A girl looking like a boy goes there with a boyish wig. Camera focuses at Kaito and Fernando, being shocked) Kaito and Fernando: IS THAT A GIRL? Kaito: Gafe…*smirks* Fernando: EH?! YOU STILL REMEMBER IT? *tear flows down from his head* Moana: *looks at both of them* It’s okay, just carry on with watching the video. Michelle: So Marcus, I heard you were hanging out with this daft girl Sara. She calls me Micelle. Ugh! Marcus: I know, because she said that Hs are disgusting! Changmin: Hello, H-Person here! I have H in my name, and I think it’s so cool! That girl is stupid. Amelia: She was, because that’s her enemy. You and Michelle are in the same page when it comes to dislikes. Kaito: Except you are not annoying. Changmin: Indeed. *fist punches Kaito* Fernando: You two are getting along very well. Glad you two met through me. Michelle: Anything awesome that happened to you, Marcus? Marcus: I scored my first goal in lacrosse after those cool idiots think I will never willl be the best of the match. Michelle: That’s awesome! Was one of the boys one guy that Sara crushes on? Marcus: Umm..yeah… Michelle: I know that guy! He looks like Harry from One Direction! Marcus: Cos of that magical hair, right? (Changmin pauses the video and everyone looks at Changmin in shock) Changmin: We need to make a remake of that! With me as a girl! *smirks and smiles manly* Everyone: EH?! (Scene fades to Ami and Mia arriving at a dance studio, where Reina is teaching Sora some steps and Hayato is on his phone texting. Yuuto opens the door for Ami and Mia) Yuuto: Ami! Mia! Nice to s-see you again... Ami: Nice to see you too, Yuuto-chan. Yuuto: Call me Yu-Yuuton. It’s a weird name, b-but it’s cute… Mia: Sure, Yuuton! (Ami and Mia walk to bring their bags, when Ami runs to Sora, and Mia looks at Hayato) Ami: Sora! Sora: Hey there! Didn’t see you for a day or two. Ami: Umm...was here in the new fair. Sora: Really? So was I! Ami: Eh? *hears heartbeating* When? Sora: Just this afternoon.. Ami: Did you meet Jumping Beatz? Sora: Umm...since you brought out that name out the bag it rings a bell, thousand of times. Ami: Really? (Camera fades to heart, who’s eyes are glittering and are pink hearts, telling that she’s in love with Sora) Hayato: Then, Sora-kun, do you know anything about Ninetune? Sora: Of course! Kanata Hanasaki is their coach! Reina: THE Kanata Hanasaki? Amazing! Sora: And they will be performing in J-CON. (Ami facepalms her face in embrassment) Sora: What’s the matter, Melaine? Ami: Melanie? Sora: You look like Melaine, a judge from Asia’s Got Talent. You are also looking sporty. Ami: This is the only sport outfit I have. Do you have a nickname for yourself? Yuuto: Va-Vanessa, right? Sora: It’s not Vanessa, it’s Vanness! I been called that since he was the coolest judge on Asia’s Got Talent, and he dances well, like me. *dances a little bit* Mia: How can you do that? Sora: *points at Reina* Anggun-chan told me some steps. (A girl, looking like Reina but way older arrives) Reina: Hey Mum *bows to her* Rina: Hello kids. I’m your dance teacher. So I have a decision to say that I need you all to work as a team and work on your postions. Reina, lead the way! Ami: Postions? Reina: Ooh! This’ll be fun! Okay, umm...all I can say is that Yuuto, since you are weak, you need to go in the back. Ami, you too. Hayato, you are next to Sora and is in front of Yuuto. I’m choosing Sora as the center! Sora: Alright! Ami: I’m fine with where I am. Yuuto: Everything is fine with me here. Hayato: OH WHAT?! Reina? Reina: What? Hayato: I hate it. Since this like Olympic-themed, which I am third, it’s unfair that you get the spotlight instead of me, Reina! I am the spotlight after all. Ami: This guy is bratty, way more bratty than me… Reina: I choose this postion because Mum said I could! And don’t you understand the point of being a star? Hayato: You bossy son of a hole! *slaps Reina* Go back to Dance City where you belong! (Everyone gets shocked, and Reina cries and runs away) Sora: David-chan is getting ‘Phi Phi’…. Ami: Someone is a biscuit now….look at the size of his raisins. (Everyone laughed as Ami pointed at Hayato’s cheeks, who are puffed up) Yuuto: I will go and find Reina. Rina: Okay, you three. Let’s do some dancing. I’ll show you first. (Rina shows Hayato, Sora and Ami some dance moves, and everyone gets confused) Ami: I wish we have Reina…. (Scene fades to Fernando, holding a camera) Fernando: I think we are all set and ready to go! Kaito: *runs inside* We got the script! Moana: 20 more pages! Amelia: Are you nuts? Moana: For each word! *Kaito and Moana fist punch each other and Fernando turned on the camera. Amelia took a deep breath* Amelia: Hey there! Welcome back to the long-waiting apporach of the new episode of School’s For Life! I have made a new friend, a girl from South Korea! Her name is Sophia! Changmin: I’m Sophia… (Everyone laughed as Changmin with a green wig and still wearing his black clothing came to sit next to Amelia, playing Michelle) Amelia: How did everything went when I was sick yesterday? Changmin: Umm...that girl you dislike had the nicest outfit, Sara right? Amelia: Yeah, ugh! But I hate her outfits! She even got a show, called Ew! Does she name that title because of me, because I sound ew? Well, heck off Sara- I started doing a show like your first! Changmin: Umm..Michelle- calm down…. Amelia: I mean it! Moana: Woah, Amelia is saying a lot of unscripted words. Kaito: She ain’t that Michelle that she is. Changmin: There is also this boy I liked when we met during gym. He was Sara’s boyfriend but now he has nobody to play with. Amelia: The guy that had the magic hair! OMG! That’s so cool! Hey, when you meet him again, tell him that Sara is a bad girl and you will love her more because she is *acciendentally steps on Changmin’s foot and Amelia fells down on her foot* Changmin: Amelia? Are you right? (Moana, Fernando and Kaito arrive and look down on Amelia, dressed as Michelle) Changmin: Well, that’s what Michelle gets. Amelia: Your right. Moana: So… Kaito: What do we do now? (Changmin’s phone rings into the Nae Nae song and everyone smirked at Changmin. They walked away in each person’s direction doing the Nae Nae, away from Amelia, who is sleeping with a smile. Fernando turns off the camera, and everyone walked off) Fernando: I cannot wait to send this to Amelia! Kaito: It’s nice, but what was that, Changmin? Changmin: My new ringtone. My friend from Korea named Mickey gave me that ringtone. Kaito: It’s a nice ringtone, from America! (Everyone laughs and walks away. Scene fades to Reina, Ami and Sora having drinks in Starbucks. Ami looks at Reina, upset) Ami: Problem? Reina: I’m just upset of what Hayato said to me. Ami: You know he didn’t mean it. How does everyone say that? Sora: This Phi Phi fishy girl just said that first of saying some Party City to go instead of LA to this Halloween lady. (Yuuto grabs Hayato by the arm and walks in front of Reina, Sora and Ami) Yuuto: Umm...Hayato-kun...what are you supposed to say? Hayato: *head down* I’m sorry for making you cry, and you were right. I am one of the weakest members here, because the dances your mum did for us are tricky. Can you help me work on it. Reina: Sure! *hugs Hayato* After all, it’s glad you are a bandmate of mine. (Scene fades to training room, when we hear Amelia and Fernando laughing on a phone, with Viola doing some streches) Amelia: That ending is so funny! Great finale! Fernando: It wasn’t me who started it. Amelia: Then who? (Fernando points at Changmin, who just arrived) Changmin: Yep, my ringtone was that. Amelia: That’s very awesome you did that. (Nathan, Lachlan, Kaito, Riya and Moana arrive at the door) Nathan: We just heard from Moana and Kaito about that video. Amelia: I think it’s going to make the success of us debuting work. Nathan: But one thing- we need a group account on Textandpost! Viola: Your right! *runs and joins the conversation* Kaito: Let me organise it! (With everyone around the circle, Kaito grabbed his phone and add an account. He passed the phone to let everyone add the name of their solo account. After that, Kaito putted his phone in his pocket) Kaito: I have done it! So, what’s next? (Changmin’s phone rings and everyone does the Nae Nae while moving into the Spirit positions. Kaito, meanwhile runs to play the studio on the desk. Ending starts) Category:Transcripts Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts